Legiond
Legiond " For whateaver i did to you, i am sorry..sorry that i did not have you killed quickly." *Legiond vs Ezial* Legiond is a major antagonist of the series "Paralel Worlds", and a major treath to all of the heroes and villains. With his size, power, agility, endurance, stamina and much more (incredibly high levels), Legiond is practically perfect in the series. However, with each being perfect, will always be a failure: this failure to Legiond is their lack of control over their own powers. How Legiond is sharing his body with numerous souls killed or captured, is unknown. However, Legiond contains enormous power superior to that of brothers (Ric and Andre)together. Legiond makes an equivalence well above that of brothers together, either by use of magic, be it physical abilities, or by invoking, among others. Legiond in the series is described as a humanoid calm and patient. To get even more strange, their patience is truly amazing: Given the combined attack by both Andre and his younger brother, John, is so destructive that it was able to put any opponent nervous, not in this case, instead of having dodged the attack, Legiond was quiet, leading to the same attack. However, after the dust settles, only the area as well as half of the city, was destroyed without any damage based on Legiond. This proves that your body is somehow evolved to the point of becoming so strong that you avoid any damage set of two of the most powerful warriors of the whole series, making it a formidable opponent. Biography - in edition- Powers and abilities Among the souls that Legiond had on his possession, he was not yet a litle bit much of an weakling. Not only he gained power within the souls that where inside of him, but also from the dead ones that he had killed. White part of Legiond (Yang) : *Paranormal powers such as telepathy and astral vision. *Full control over the elements and bright sun. As contrasted over the dark side (Yin), the sunlight reflected on his skin enhances the survivability capabilities, and brings other extraordinary characteristics to aid at the Battle. Although they are not revealed during his appearance, a few are visible, such as super strength, invisibility, specter touch (Yang may cross their foes, objects, or any material thing). Ability to shoot lasers at your eye, damaging the opponent to death (due to the ability of the sun on Yang and the more the sun is shining, the stronger became the laser), among others. *Abilitie to absorb any type of material that is provided from earth, water , wind or fire. Black part of Legiond (Yin) : *Resolution of height and weight at will. *Empowering himself by feeding from the souls of the dead. *Abilitie to provide any healing assistance at his white counter-part, as well to heal himself. *Full control over the fighting abilities that Legiond had absorbed. While his white counter-part has full control over the elements (Magic) , the black counter-part of Legiond has full control over the taijutsu of each being they had absorbed (Fighting skills). *Abilitie to use his own black part as a shield to protect himself from various attacks.